Happy Ending
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: and so you thought that they had a happy ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Ending**

_Mystic mizu_

At last, after five years of waiting, the pillar of light that brought her to the mystic moon finally came again for the third time. When she opened her eyes, she can see the fortress of Fanelia. From there, she can see that Fanelia rose again from ashes. And this time, no war or anyone can ever separate this two again. As she walks towards the castle, surprisingly, no sign of any danger nor threat. Then she heard footsteps, footsteps that are circling around her. She can feel that it's looking at her from head to toe. Then it stopped, it's standing ahead of her. It's on the move, running, towards her. it jumped to her making both of them fall to the ground.

"Merle?"

"You're back!" Merle licks her cheek making Hitomi's hair rise.

"Yes, yes I am back… what are you doing in the woods?" she stood up and wipes a few saliva that Merle left on her cheek.

"I'm looking for some herbs. A lot of land dragons are lurking around here you know. There are some soldiers that were attacked by dragons and we need some herbs that will stop some infections. I'm helping the doctor by running some errands for him."

"good for you, what about, uhm Van?" Merle stared at her. As if some thing's bothering her. Hitomi began to worry.

"Merle?"

"He's fine" she smiled at her.

"I'm sure that he's still in bed. You see, he has been doing nothing but work for the past 5 years."

"What happened to him?'

"He has a fever." Hitomi kept quiet.

"But he's fine by now, someone is taking good care of him."

"That's good." Merle sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… oh no… I have to get this to the doctor quick. C'mon…"

She can feel that's something's bothering Merle. Somehow, she feels like something has happened when she was gone. When they reached the castle, she saw Alan talking with the some soldiers. As soon as he noticed Hitomi, he just simply stared at her.

'_What's with everybody?"_

She smiled at him, and for some reason, his reaction seems like he just woke from a daydream. He approaches her with a smile on his face.

"You're back…"

"Hi…"

"C'mon, I'll show you inside." He took her on every part of the castle. But she didn't saw any sign of Van. Then they both seats at garden at the back of the fortress.

"Alan…"he looked at her.

"Where is Van?"

"Resting, it's been a busy day for him."

"So I've been told." There has been silence between them. Then her face suddenly turned to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure that he's resting?" She looks down on her feet.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I can see him up there, embracing a red-haired woman." She pointed at the balcony with out looking at it. Alan looked at her sincerely.

"I'm sorry…" took a deep breath and smiled.

"Don't be…It's not your fault."

"Then I'm sorry for no telling you earlier."

"Again, it's not your fault. It's not easy to tell someone these kinds of things." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he stands up and follows her.

"Away…he must not know that I'm here, I'll go back to earth as soon as possible."

She looked back at the balcony, and she was astonished to see Van looking at her. She didn't show any surprise or sadness on her face as she looks at her, she simply stares at them. Then she began to walk away again.

She is near at the front door, ready to walk away from everything. She is determined, that by the time that she gets back to earth, she'll find someone who will make her forget about him, about what she just saw, and about Gaia.

"Alan, Hitomi." She knows that voice. She used hear that voice calling her name to warn her. Usually if she hears him calling her, she feels safe. Because the tone of his voice tells her that he's concern, worried about her. But now, his voice is cold, lifeless and gives her nothing but grief.

"What's the hurry? It's late, you two should stay for the night." Alan turned to him but Hitomi didn't.

"Who's your friend Alan?" She's with him. Her voice is soft and high-pitched.

"Turn around." He whispered to her.

"This is Hitomi Kanzaki, a dear friend of mine and Lord Van. She's from Asturia." She stares at the woman he's with. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi, I am Lyra, queen of Fanelia."

"Pleasures all mine Queen Lyra."

"Well then, Alan, why don't you show our guest to her room."

"Of course."

"Have a good night, Hitomi." she added.

"I will…" Hitomi replied.

"Alan…" she whispered as they walk.

"What?"

"Do they have any good wines?'

Her face is already red yet they still don't stop. She refills her glass and refill Alan's too. She lays her head on the table then stroke her hair with her fingers. Alan on the other hand, seats straightly as he stares at her.

"You're drunk.." he told her.

"Look who's talking..." Alan chuckled.

"At least I can sit up straight." Pushed her self up the rest her back at the chair then raised her eyebrows twice at Alan. He laughed.

"You are drunk…" she giggled and sighed.

"Why did he do this…" her face suddenly turns to frown.

'I waited for him, five years of waiting and for what? I returned here for nothing…I turned down a lot of suitors for him. Each and every one of them is a good man." She stares at the ceiling. Alan kept quiet for a few moments, the he stated to talk.

"Fanelia lost everything from the last war. Even though everyone is helping one another to build it up again, the cooperation was not enough. They lack woods and cement for the houses. Then one time, the king of Clero came. He's offering some help but for a price. Fanelia will be Celro's ally. The king said that they will be their ally if Van marries Lyra, princess of Clero. Van asked for a few days to think about it. As he watches Fanelia, many people die everyday. Of course he couldn't stop thinking what might happen if you return. But he puts his duty first before his own feelings. You should…"

"Understand him, I know." She sighed.

"I'm working on it." her eyelids grew heavy, then she closes her eyes, hoping for a good dream.

When she opened her eyes, the sun is already shinning. Her head feels like someone is hammering it. She stood up and tours herself around the castle. in a room she found a piano. She smiled and approaches the piano. She played a song, and soon tears fell out of her eyes. She couldn't help it. She wipes away her tears and took a deep breath. Then someone from back embraces her. It's him, no doubt about it. The tears that she held back fall down again.

"Don't cry…" she took of his hands from her.

"Don't do that again, I'm sure that your wife will be jealous if she sees you holding someone else." She smiles at him as tears slides down on her face. But he pulled her back in his arms.

"Van…" she struggles from his hold.

"Please Hitomi…" his hold grew tighter. She just can't get out of his hold, then she give up. Both of them fell on their knees. He cups her face and looked at her straight in the eyes. He slides her thumb beneath her eyes.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"Van…"

"No listen to me… I mean it, I love you, I did and always will. I still do." She looked at him sincerely.

"Do you…still love me, Hitomi?"

"You have a wife." She looks away.

"Look at me and tell me, tell me that you still love me."

"If I tell you that I love you, will it change anything?"

"Everything, everything in my life."

"It won't Van, it will not make you mine, ever." He keeps his mouth shut, feeling guilty as he looks at what he has done to the one girl he loves the most.

"And I can't live with that." It breaks his heart knowing that he is the cause of all this grief. She stood up and walks away, leaving him down on his knees.

**AN: **_hate it? there's another chapter coming up!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

When she returned to her bed, she found a note placed on her pillow.

_Meet me at the forest near the Black-barked tree... I'll meet you at sunset… please come._

_Van_

Without any doubts, she had decided that she will come. She can't wait… cause no matter how much grief she's feeling, still, deep in her heart, she loves him, very much. All day she thinks of nothing but Van. The sky is beginning to darken. She started walk to the woods. She found the tree and sat under it. There, she waited…and waited….and waited.

Back at the castle, Van finished all his duty and saved his spare time for Hitomi. He was about to leave when…

"Lord Van… we need you to talk to these people."

"Lyra will handle it…"

"Lord Van… please they're form Clero…" Van sighed.

"Will it take long…?"

"I do not know sire." He can't say no… or else the king might do something unexpected. He had no choice but to meet these people.

It was already night, and its raining hard. Hitomi walks towards the castle. She took the long route to get to the palace. She looked up in the sky and saw nothing but dark clouds.

'_I want to go home…'_

When she knocked at the door, Alan opened it. He was shock to see her soaking wet.

"Where have you been?" she smiled at him. Behind him, she can see Van and Lyra.

"I guess I got lost in he woods." Put on his cloak on her.

"Woods? Why would you go to the woods?"

"I don't know… I just had this sudden urge to go the woods…"

"Well you shouldn't have…" they both started to walk.

"Yes…" she looked at Van.

"I shouldn't have…" when they were out of sight, Lyra spoke.

"You were supposed to meet her today, weren't you?" Van kept quiet.

"You should have told me. In that way I could have…"

"Enough Lyra…" he yelled. Lyra turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry…" he embraced her.

"Van… I know what you are going through… please… tell me." His grip grew tighter.

"I hate myself…" he whispered.

Alan carefully closed Hitomi's door. He carried her after she collapsed from her fever. He was surprise to find Van walking towards Hitomi's room.

"She's sleeping…" he said as if it was threat. Alan thought that Hitomi is asleep, but the truth is that she is awake and she can hear every word that they're saying.

"Why don't you let her go Van…?" Van was astonished of what he heard. Hitomi covered her mouth, avoiding to make any noise.

"I…" Van couldn't find the words to say. Alan left him standing.

She stares at the blue sky, it's a fine day. No cloud at sight. As her whole body rests at the ground her eyes shut, she thought about what Alan said to Van. She also asked herself, why couldn't she let go of Van either?

'_I guess it's about time to move on...'_

"Good morning…" it was Lyra.

"Hello." She stood up.

"Please, sit down, do you mind if… I join you?"

"No, not at all." there has been a long silence between the two of them.

"I know…" she was surprised when Lyra spoke.

"I know that you are the person that Van loves the most. I accepted that. He told me everything before we got married. I accepted that fact that I will never be number one in his heart." Hitomi looked at her with puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me these things." she chuckled a bit.

"Because you have to know…" she looked at her sincerely.

"We are all experiencing the same pain, Ms. Hitomi. You see, my life isn't that happy. I was also forced to marry Van. I have no intention on ruining your relationship. He also accepted me as who I am. Van is not that hard to love. I learned to love him and accept everything about him, even the part that he loves you the most." Hitomi stared at her.

"My father threatened me that he will execute the farmer that I loved if I won't agree with the marriage. He threatened me before, when I first met the farmer. After he threatened me, I was never allowed to go out of the castle. Then after a few weeks, I received a message that he got married."

"I'm- I'm so sorry." She completely felt guilty after she realized that she didn't steal Van from her.

"Van is in deep sorrow, Hitomi. And only you can heal this pain."

"I understand…" she stood up.

"Van is not a bad person. Sometimes, he may not show his affections, but he cares a lot. I know that he loves you too..." Hitomi walked away after saying these words. She continued to walk without even thinking on where she will go.

'_Letting someone you love was never easy. But I don't want to feel this sorrow forever. I guess, it's just wasn't meant to be. And I can't make it if I will stay here, I will go back, and never return here again.'_

She saw Alan checking on his melef, she remembered the time when she and Alan were at the bridge. That was the first time they kissed. When Alan noticed her, he smiled at her and climbed down his melef. She smiled at him. Alan stared at her happily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, it's just that, it feels like a hundred years since the last time I saw you smile like that." Alan tucked a lock of her hair.

"Hitomi…" he looked at her in her eyes.

"Alan…" she cut off before he could say something that will make her doubt her decision on going back.

"I…I will go back…home." Alan stared at her. She was surprised to find herself in his arms. Then he whispered…

"I want to make you happy… make you smile, I want… to heal your pain." He looked in her eyes.

"Hitomi…will you marry me?" Hitomi stared at him…not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

'_Love is patient, kind, without envy. It is not boastful or arrogant. It is not ill-mannered nor does not seek its own anger and forgets all offenses. It does not take delight in wrong, but rejoices in truth. Love excuses everything, believes all things hopes all things, endures all things.'_

_Cor13:4-7_

His proposal made things more complicated for her. She stares blankly at him, trying to find the right word to say. But it seems like there are no right words. On the other hand, he is waiting for her reply. Then he broke the silence between the two of them…

"I don't like to see you like this… I just want you to know that there is someone here for you. Someone who will stay with you forever."

Then she felt secured, happy, and loved. And it seems like a thousand years since the last time she felt like this. But at the same time, she's confused, shocked, and speechless.

'_Should I take it?'_

"I... honestly don't know what to say." She whispered.

'_How stupid can you be? He said all those sweet words and all you had to say is you don't know what to say?' _

"I'm not expecting you to answer now… I know how hard it is… but I'm willing to wait." He smiled at her and left.

'_Maybe it's about time to… let him go...' _

Even in her mind… it's hard to say that she must let him go…

It's like choosing whether you'll be miserable over someone you know you can't have, or be happy with someone you know who will take care of you and make you happy. Or maybe go back home and forget all about this place. But whatever choice you prefer, you'll be haunted by your own grief, sorrow, and tears.

'_So marrying Alan is the best choice.' _ A small smile appeared on her lips as she reminisces the moment when she had her first kiss.

'_Maybe… I'll be happy with him… and completely... Forget about…'_

Every time she remembers him… making this decision makes it so hard for her.

'_What will I do?'_

"I need to talk to you." Alan's voice echoed along the hallowed hall. She followed his voice, and not so far from where she is, she saw him with Van. She hid herself behind a pillar.

"I asked her to marry me."

Then there was silence between the two of them.

"Take care of her… she tends to runaway whenever she had a big fight with someone. Run after her, she always gets lost. You'll need a lot of stamina because she's fast runner. Never make her humiliated, or she'll slap you. When you're in a middle of a battle, be aware of your surroundings, she comes right out of nowhere to save you if she has this feeling that you'll be in trouble. Comfort her whenever she's sad. Try to be sensitive on how she really feels, she always try to smile even though she's sad. Make her feel safe. Always believe in everything she says. Lastly, Protect her.

Her feet went numb; there was nothing she can hear, nothing she can feel, but sorrow, anger, and pain. The tears she used to hold back keeps on falling.

"I'll remember that…" Alan gave his word, as a knight, and as a man. Alan left him alone.

Hitomi fixed herself, dried her tears and stood up. She was astonished to hear Van call her name. She stood still, but didn't look back at him.

"How… How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear everyword you said." Her voice is shaking as she holds back her tears.

"Hitomi I…"

'Those moments..." she cuts his sentence. She looked back at him with smile on her face. She stares at him sincerely, lettingh him know that everything will be okay.

"Those moments we had before, every fight we fought togeher, everytime we had to sleep in the middle of the forest, everytime we try to save each other, and everytime we almost got killed…

…I never regreted it…

I will always treasure them…

Specialy that time I realized how much I love you…

I just wish that I realized by the first time I met you…"

Then their lips met for the first time, and also, for the last time.

'_Everything will be... Okay.'_

As they shared their vows with each other, everyone was happy for them, even him, because he knows, he will make him happy. He watches them from a far… as they shared their first kiss, as husband and wife.

**A.N: **WELL THERE YOU GO... MY LAST CHAPTER OF HAPPY ENDING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!


End file.
